Eye of Death
|season=2 |number=13 |image=File:Eye of Death title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=February 4, 1989 |writer=Peter Jobin Timothy Bond Roy Sallows |director=Timothy Bond |previous=The Playhouse |next=Face of Evil }} "Eye of Death" is the thirteenth episode of the 2nd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot Another antique dealer, formerly one of Jack's business rivals, is time-traveling and getting collectable Civil War artifacts straight from the battlefields. While trying to stop him, Ryan becomes trapped in the past. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique The Eye of Death Civil War Era magic lantern that allows its owner to travel back to the time shown in the slide, requiring a murder for each leg of the trip. Villain and Fate Atticus Rook, materialized inside a solid wall because of a time-travel mishap. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Tom McCamus as Atticus Rook *Brooke Johnson as Abigail *Jack Creley as Easton *Patrushka Sarakula as Lydia *David Bolt as Colonel *Danny Pawlick as Wounded Soldier *Bernard Behrens as General Lee *Al Koslik as Murphy *Richard Waugh as Zack *Reg Dreger as Detective *Michael Beattie as Photographer Episode Crew *Directed by Timothy Bond *Written by Peter Jobin, Timothy Bond and Roy Sallows *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Dave Goard *Casting - Tina Gerussi *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Maxyne Baker Editorial Department *Bernadette Kelly - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Madeleine Russell - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Second Assistant Director *John Lind - Third Assistant Director *David McLeod - First Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director Art Department *Darryl Beebe - Swing Gang *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *Bruce Mailing - Lead Set Dresser *David Maltese - Swing Gang Sound Department *Jon Archer - Sound Editor *Tim Archer - Sound Mixer *Eric Fitz - Boom Operator *Terry Gordica - Sound Mixer *Peter Harper - Foley Artist *Christopher Hutton - Supervising Sound Editor *Ao Loo - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Helen Watson - Sound Editor Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Director of Visual Effects Stunts *T.J. Scott - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Steve Morrisson - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Malcolm Nefsky - Grip *Gregory Palermo - Best Boy Grip *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Christian John Murray - Grip (uncredited) Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marie-Sylvie Deveau - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Chris Radley Walters - Transport Coordinator Other Crew *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *Victoria Harding - Assistant Coordinator *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Stephanie Rossel - Script Supervisor *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583313/ Eye of Death] at IMDb Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes